A Promise not kept
by mannyfan
Summary: Ashley left for London for what she thought was just a summer job but what turned into five years. Now she’s back for the guy she left behind but things have changed. My first One-shot please be gentle.


**A Promise not kept**

**Summary: Ashley left for London for what she thought was just a summer job but what turned into five years. Now she's back for the guy she left behind but things have changed. My first One-shot please be gentle.**

**I stepped out of my car and smiled. Degrassi still looked the same I pulled off my sunglasses and walked onto the sidewalk. As soon as I did a kid on a skateboard knocked me down. **

"**Oh uh sorry Ma'am I didn't see you" He said he had long shaggy blonde hair **

"**David Allen Yorke what did I tell you about skating so fast" A lady said running up to us**

"**Sorry Mom" He said **

"**Are you ok Miss" The lady asked**

"**Um…Yeah I'm fine wait…Oh my god Paige is that you" I asked in amazement**

"**Yes do I know you" She asked shaking her head**

"**Yeah it's only me Ashley Kerwin" I said smiling**

"**Oh my god hun you look great" She said and she should talk she looked amazing she had lost weight not that she needed to and her blonde hair was wrapped in a bun and she had on a businesswoman like suit **

"**Oh please I can't hold a candle to you, you look amazing" **

"**Well what has it been what five years everyone has been wondering when you were coming back" Paige said then a tall well-built with long shaggy brown hair came up from behind her and grabbed her "Oh my god James don't do that" She screamed I looked closer and I couldn't believe it was Jt**

"**Oh no my eyes must be deceiving me is this the Missing Ashley Kerwin" He joked**

"**Yes and is this infamous still jokester Jt" I smiled**

"**Yes it is Jt but I have past down my crown to David here" He said playing with David's hair who was now physically attached to Jt's leg**

"**Wait when did this happen" I asked still taking everything in**

"**In grade twelve I broke up with Liberty and she broke up with her Teacher Boyfriend Mr.O" Jt explained**

"**Wow I never saw that coming" **

"**Yeah so what's Ashley Kerwin doing back here" Paige giving me the famous "You're up to something look" **

"**Just came back to see how everyone's doing" I said**

"**And when you say everyone does that translate into Craig Manning" Jt smirked then Paige hit him in the arm**

"**Yeah actually I am I'm back for Craig" I smiled **

"**Anyway how's Craig doing" I asked **

"**He's great him and…" Jt started but Paige cut him off**

"**Him and his Photography career it's great and he and the guys still play together" Paige said quickly**

"**Great I can't wait to see him" I said smiling I was so glad to hear that he was doing great he must be on his Medicine and doing a whole lot better**

"**Well um…good luck hun and nice seeing but we have to get home I have to make Dinner soon" Paige said looking at me with a weird look on her face then giving me a hug followed by Jt then saying their goodbyes **

**I got back into my car and looked at the time it was 5:30 just seeing Paige and Jt I knew I couldn't wait any longer to see Craig. It had been so long since I spoke to Craig.**

**Flashback**

**I tapped my finger on the desk I wondered if I should call Craig I feel bad the school year had started I wasn't back. It was going to be even harder to tell him I wasn't coming back. I couldn't take it I have to tell Craig. **

"**Hello Ryan/Jeremiah residence" A woman said into the phone**

**I knew it had to be Caitlin **

"**Hey Caitlin it's me Ashley Is Craig around" I asked**

"**Oh um…Hey Ashley hold on I'll go get him" She said her tone dropping**

**I could hear her footsteps run up the stairs and then the phone turned over.**

"**Hello Ash" He said sounding eager **

"**Yeah Craig how are you" I asked shaking**

"**Good I'd be better if you, you were back but good when are you coming back Ash I miss you" I could tell he hadn't taken his Medicine just by the sound of his voice was just a reminder of half of the reason I couldn't come back**

"**Craig Um…That's what I called for I have something to tell you about me coming back" **

"**You are coming back right?" He asked I could just see his face I tried to hold back tears**

"**Craig I'm sorry I'm going to finish school here and keep working at BBC 6" I said as a tear streamed down my cheek **

"**No! But you sound you'd be back you promise Ash you have to come back" He yelled**

"**Craig calm down I'm sorry okay" I said crying**

"**Fine I'll come to London we can be together" He couldn't be with me not alone I couldn't handle him on my own and I knew Joey and Caitlin wouldn't come and apart me didn't want him to come though I loved him I didn't want him to come**

"**Craig you can't but I'll come back someday I will" I said crying **

"**And I'll be waiting for you I promise" He said I could tell he was now crying "I love you Ash and I promise I'll be waiting" **

"**I love you too Craig" I hung up I really hoped that he did and at the same time didn't wait for me**

**End of Flashback**

**I couldn't believe Craig moved so far I mean Ellie told me it would take me awhile to get there but this was ridiculous it was now 7:00. I sat in the car staring at the house I took a long deep breath and stepped out the car.**

"**Here goes nothing" I said walking up to the house **

**I took one more deep breath and rung the bell. **

"**Hello" A dark-haired woman holding a baby answered the door**

"**Um….Hello…I'm sorry I most have the wrong house I'm sorry I interrupted your night" I said backing away**

"**Oh that's okay" She smiled**

"**Manny who's at the door" I heard a voice yell from inside that made me stop in my tracks **

"**Craig hush the baby's sleeping just someone who had the wrong house" She said closing the door I walked back over to the door ready to ring the bell again but this time I just looked into the window and it sure enough was Craig he looked great his hair was once again curly and shaggy hair. I watched as Manny Santos and Craig Manning laughed and played as they put their baby down something I thought I would be doing in the future with Craig.**

**Craig looked better now I guess Manny was what he needed all along I couldn't give him what he needed but Manny could. This was the one Promise I was glad Craig didn't keep I thought to myself as I got back into my car with tears streaming down my cheek. I'm glad Craig didn't keep his Promise I'm glad. **


End file.
